Conto de Fadas
by McDragon
Summary: Ignorado pelo pai, repudiado pela mãe e indiferença do irmão mais velho. O único lugar onde teria paz seria na presença de seu irmão mais novo.Será que essa paz era merecida?Heero POV, yaio incluindo um quase lime,contem incesto, assassinato e suicí
1. Default Chapter

**Conto de Fada**

Se alguém espera encontrar nessas minhas palavras um conto sobre amor, valores éticos e honra, está plenamente equivocado.

Admito que, até certa idade, acreditei que um homem era feito de honra e valores, que todos os seus atos, sem exceção, seriam usados pelos demais para construir uma imagem sólida de sua pessoa.

Estava errado. Digo isso sem nenhum rancor ou arrependimento. Essa tola crença me ajudou a ser como sou, fazer o que eu faço sem medo ou pena.

Não serei cínico de alegar que éramos uma família feliz. Minha mãe casou-se muito jovem com um nobre a quem não amava. A idade entre meu pai e minha mãe quase a torna, por poucos anos de diferença, uma possível filha dele.

Muito me surpreende que ela tenha vivido o suficiente para gerar três filhos. Alguns alegam que não somos filhos do mesmo pai, porém, Treize, meu pai não poupou esforços para mostrar, com o sangue dos que foram pegos alegando isso, que esse boato não lhe agradava.

Quando completei quinze anos, meu pai matou a esposa, tenho quase certeza que o motivo disso atende pelo nome de Chang WuFei.

Treize estava cansado da esposa, era o que Trowa, meu irmão mais velho, falava constantemente, e eu não poderia discordar dele uma vez que não era tolo o bastante para não notar isso. No entanto meu irmão caçula, Duo, acreditava que esse tratamento frio e distante era comum entre casais, e acredito que em casamentos entre nobres esse comportamento seja normal.

Embora a nossa diferença de idade seja, vergonhosamente, menor que um ano, Duo costumava ser bastante infantil.

E foi para mim que ele correu, através das sombras noturnas de nosso castelo, para chorar a morte de nossa mãe. E eu o recebi em meu quarto e o deixei chorar a morte, que ele pensava ser natural, dessa jovem mulher.

A verdade era que ele jamais notou o que as frias frases de nosso irmão mais velho queriam dizer. E ele também não viu o corpo, frio e sem vida, onde violentas marcas deixavam claro o estrangulamento.

Não fazia diferença, pensar nela não a traria de volta. Eu não a desejava viva, não suportaria vê-la caminhar aos prantos pelo seu quarto. A amava e odiava, por ser a mulher que me gerou e amamentou, por ela tinha um grande carinho, porém podia ver dentro de seus olhos claros o nojo que ela sentia por nós, por sermos fruto de seu casamento com o lorde Treize.

Acredito que sou um péssimo irmão. Embora a pouca diferença de idade permita-nos uma certa intimidade, nunca fomos realmente próximos. Ou talvez eu nunca tenha me aproximado dele. Enquanto ele vivia a doce ilusão infantil gerada por minha mãe, eu já era um homem no corpo de uma criança. Rejeitado por minha própria figura materna, por carregar em minha aparência e mentalidade fortes traços peculiares ao meu pai, e ignorado por meu irmão mais velho, me tornei uma pessoa intolerante e intolerável.

Porém nada disso foi grande ou relevante o bastante para que Duo rejeitasse os meus lábios contra os seus, e coube a minha pessoa arrancar dele o ultimo traço de inocência, juntamente com suas roupas, e torná-lo meu amante.

Deveria me condenar por trazer meu querido irmão para o mundo cruel, destruindo toda a sua noção de que a vida era um conto de fadas? Não me sentia fora de meu direito e quase podia ouvir a voz irritada de minha mãe dizendo que eu estava sujando meu irmão e desrespeitando as leis de Deus. No entanto, a única coisa que minha mente conseguia decodificar naquele momento era os altos sussurros entrecortados pelos gemidos que saíam dos lábios rosados de meu irmão mais novo.

Senti seu corpo suado e exausto desabar inconsciente sobre mim e só então, longe de seus tristes olhos violetas, pude pensar que eu poderia tê-lo usado.

O medo que essa dúvida me gerava era incalculável. E por um momento tive a certeza que colocara meu desejo acima do desejo de meu, agora não mais, inocente irmão.

Levantei-me lentamente, temendo acordá-lo, e vesti rapidamente minha roupa. Pouco tempo depois eu caminhava pelos frios corredores de pedra. Apenas uma única pessoa poderia me ajudar e eu, definitivamente, não me sentia confortável frente a ele.

Bati em sua porta com força o suficiente para acordá-lo, embora soubesse que estava acordado, e esperei que viesse me abrir à porta.

A pesada porta de madeira escura deslocou-se para trás dando espaço a um rosto moreno com expressão neutra. Vi seus olhos verdes me fitarem com interesse enquanto sua voz quebrava o silêncio da noite.

O que faz aqui, Heero?

Estou com um problema, preciso conversar.

...Trowa...

Ouvi uma voz sussurrar o nome de meu irmão e soube que ele daria a conversa por encerrada.

Já é tarde, Heero, conversamos amanhã.

Antes que ele fechasse a porta me jogando nas sombras da noite e de minhas dúvidas, eu disse a única coisa que o faria parar.

É sobre o Duo.

Seu rosto ficou sério ele fechou a porta do quarto nós deixando sozinhos no corredor, senti sua mão agarrar o meu braço e me guiar até uma sala que sabíamos que estava vazia.

Vi quando ele fechou a porta do cômodo nós dando a privacidade que desejávamos para conversar sobre o caçula.

O que houve com o meu irmão?

Seu corpo parou frente ao meu, cobrindo-me com sua sombra, sua voz me soava preocupada. De alguma forma Trowa encontrou em Duo algo que não encontrou em mim, ele também foi desprezado por nossa mãe e isso o tornou extremamente parecido com nosso pai, pois dele recebeu muita atenção, e através de nosso irmão mais novo ele recebeu, ele sentiu, o tão desejado amor materno. Duo tinha a pureza e alegria que nós não tínhamos.

Responda, Heero.

Mordi meu lábio inferior.

Eu dormi com ele.

Você o que?

Pensei que sua voz estava cheia de raiva, no entanto era apenas a surpresa.

Eu dormi com o Duo. Não pude resistir. Ele estava tão perdido, chorando em meus braços.

Por um momento estive perdido em minhas próprias lembranças, porém senti meu corpo ser puxado e minhas divagações foram interrompidas pela boca dele.

Senti sua língua invadir minha boca de uma forma violenta e decidida, não pude evitar corresponder o beijo.

Deixei minhas mãos correm por seu corpo enquanto sentia suas mão tocarem o meu, em um contato completamente diferente ao que tivera com meu irmão mais novo, porém não o estranhava. Conhecia cada caricia que Trowa podia me dar e sabia, quase que inconscientemente, como agradá-lo.

De repente seu corpo afastou-se do meu e ele deixou-me sozinho com suas palavras.

Lembre-se dos velhos tempos, irmãozinho. Acho que é seu dever cuidar do Duo, assim como era o meu dever cuidar de você.

Compreendi com perfeição o que meu irmão me falara e o vi sair,despreocupado, do local onde estávamos.

Memórias da época que meu irmão acabara de mencionar invadiram a minha mente.

A vida, certamente, é cheia de ironias. Provavelmente o fato de ter dormido com meu irmão mais novo seria um bom motivo para ser morto por meu pai ou condenado por minha mãe, se ela ainda estivesse viva, certamente a igreja também o faria. No entanto, chegava a ser cômico, pensar que apenas fizera o mesmo que Trowa fizera comigo.

Creio que não fui amante dele por muito tempo, jamais parei para pensar por quanto tempo estivemos juntos e isso não é uma coisa relevante. Ele buscou em mim algo que não encontrou, no entanto nunca me escondeu isso.

Sei que ele finalmente encontrou o que buscava na inocente presença de Duo e no corpo de um lindo camponês, Quatre se não me engano.

Caminhei para o meu próprio quarto, havia algo muito melhor lá do que ficar divagando sobre as noites em que não dormir por estar com Trowa.

Entrei silenciosamente em meu quarto e vi o pálido corpo despido de meu irmão estirado de barriga para baixo, como um gato ao sol num dia de inverno, em minha cama.

Debrucei-me sobre seu corpo e encostei meus lábios em seu ombro direito, assustei-me quando senti sua mão quente segurar a minha. Afastei-me apenas o suficiente para que pudesse fitá-lo.

Escutei sua voz infantil e sonolenta sussurrar para mim.

Não me deixe. Não suportaria estar sozinho, irmão.

Estou aqui, Duo.

Deitei-me ao lado do garoto e abracei-o.

Por que ela tinha que morrer, Heero?

Deixei meus olhos azuis escuros vagaram pelas paredes escuras de pedra e pararem na janela da alta torre por onde podia ver o céu azul estrelado, não desejava encarar o rapaz sonolento e saudoso da figura materna, a quem costumava ser tão apegado.

Ela foi embora, para nunca mais voltar, Duo. Ela está, agora, feliz, ao lado de Deus.

Senti pesadas lágrimas tocarem o meu braço, porém nada pude fazer além de deixar o embalo de seu próprio pranto levá-lo para um sono pesado.

Os dias passaram rapidamente desde a morte de minha mãe. Tentei a todo custo ensinar meu irmão como ser o homem que orgulharia a falecida.

Tentei negar a todo custo à minha consciência que não estava fazendo isso pela minha progenitora, mas sim por meu irmão. Sabia que, de certa forma, as duas alternativas não correspondiam à realidade.

Estava ensinando-o como ser um homem do qual eu teria orgulho. Não me orgulhava de ser nobre, de ser filho de uma linda mulher que foi obrigada a casar com um lorde que odiava, não me envaidava o fato que tive um caso com meus dois irmãos, muito menos meu pai ter estrangulado minha mãe para que ela parasse de intrometer-se em seu relacionamento com um camponês que tinha a idade de seu filho mais novo.

Ensinei-lhe todos aqueles valores e crenças nos quais eu já não acreditava, ensinei-lhe a lutar, como se portar frente a várias situações, falei-lhe sobre Deus e sobre o Diabo, sobre o pecado, os santos, o casamento, o amor.

Duo devorava cada ensinamento como um homem faminto devora uma refeição. Creio que jamais lhe haviam falado sobre as coisas que eu estava lhe mostrando.

Durante o dia ele era meu aluno e me deixava exausto com sua fome de saber, à noite ele era o meu amante e eu o deixava exausto com minha fome de seu amor.

Imagino que de todas as lições que lhe dei, a única que Duo não aprendeu, ou não quis aprender, foi que o nosso relacionamento não era aceitável, que ia contra as leis dos homens e contra as leis de Deus. E me culpo por não insistir nessa lição, por não fazê-lo me rejeitar.

Talvez ele tenha pensado que viveríamos esse amor para sempre, que todas as noites seriam as nossas noites, que em meus braços ele poderia se esconder da realidade, e, definitivamente, essa ultima afirmação era verdadeira. Meus braços sempre estariam abertos para ele, e apenas para ele, se esconder de seus medos quase infantis e se entregar ao seu sono e a mim.

Sei que o sofrimento que eu lhe trouxe foi inigualável a perda da figura materna.

- Eu vou me casar, Duo.

Nada que poderia ter me feito sofrer mais do que a sua expressão de dor. Sei que ele se sentia traído e eu não podia fazer nada em relação a isso.

- O nome dela é Relena, ela é a prima mais nova de nossa mãe.

- Quando ela chega?

Sua voz era triste e distante e eu realmente desejei mandar meu pai para o inferno. Não desejava casar-me com essa garota, porém o meu desejo de nada valia. E me vi obrigado a responder essa tola pergunta e encarar as conseqüências.

- Amanhã.

Vi o olhar entristecido de meu irmão, a derrota espelhada naqueles orbes violetas. Senti seus braços envolverem o meu corpo e então ele se afastou, correndo para longe de mim, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Durante a noite ele não foi ao meu quarto, tão pouco o encontrei no seu. Passei a minha ultima noite de paz, sozinho, a primeira noite que passava sem a adorável presença de meu irmão mais novo.

No dia seguinte vi, através da minha janela, uma carruagem atravessar os portões do castelo. Corri pelos corredores até o portão, então me deparei com Duo.

Ele estava armado e dois gigantescos cães de caça o acompanhavam. Meu irmão me sorriu tristemente e eu compreendi tudo antes mesmo que ele me explicasse.

- Pedi ao meu pai autorização para caçar os lobos que estão atacando o vilarejo. Desculpe-me, Heero, porém não estarei, hoje, em seu casamento.

Continua...

Nota da autora--

Bem... eu amei esse texto desde o momento em que surgiu a idéia, me parecia uma situação tão diferente e incrível.

A idéia era degradar o máximo possível a imagem familiar para "justificar" o caráter dos personagens, eu achei que ficou bom, não tão bom quanto eu queria, porém eu gostei.

Eu gostaria de agradecer a Ju (Sakuia) que me aturou durante todos esses longos 6 anos de amizade, a Lila que me ajudou a entender esse site e não reclamou de minha lerdeza, a BelaYoukai , a Athena Sagara, a Hinas, a Serennity Le Fay que leram e comentaram meu outro fic.

Era isso! Espero que vocês tenham gostado e que comentem.

Beijos, Isis.


	2. II

- Pedi ao meu pai autorização para caçar os lobos que estão atacando o vilarejo. Desculpe-me, Heero, porém não estarei, hoje, em seu casamento.

Toda a magoa que ele sentia era palpável em suas palavras e eu tentei abraçá-lo, no entanto ele desviou-se de meus braços e partiu, deixando-me confuso e infeliz.

Nesse exato momento uma bela jovem de longos cabelos loiros e claríssimos olhos azuis adentrou o salão onde eu estava.

Senti ódio dessa tão frágil criatura por estar me separando da única pessoa que me amou incondicionalmente, por estar afastando-me de meu irmão, sendo ele a única fonte de amor familiar que eu havia recebido minha vida inteira.

Sei que a nossa forma de demonstrar nosso amor era completamente distorcida, porém não tínhamos culpa, essa era a única forma que eu conhecia para demonstrar meu amor e ele parecia tão ignorante quanto eu nesse aspecto, mesmo tento conhecido um amor diferente que o entre irmãos, ele conhecia o amor materno. E repito isso insistentemente, pois essa é a nossa principal diferença.

Esse deve ser o momento em que as pessoas pensam que culpo minha mãe por todas as coisas que me acontecerão, que a origem de todos os meus erros é a ausência de seu amor por mim. Estão enganados, sei quando estou errado, sei o que define pecado, porém prefiro fazer as coisas das formas erradas a ser o erro das outras pessoas. Prefiro ser um crápula desgraçado como o meu pai do que ser passivo como minha mãe foi e ser morto pelos outros.

Casei-me com aquela garota pálida e mirrada naquele mesmo dia e a tive em meus braços aquela mesma noite. No entanto não era ela quem eu via, não era ela quem eu tocava, meu amado irmão não saía de minha mente.

Era como se ela estivesse tentando ocupar seu lugar, invadir nosso amor. Relena esperava de mim algo que não sei dizer o que significava para ela, porém para mim significava amor entre irmão, mesmo sabendo que o ato em si é algo puramente carnal.

Minha mente estava perdida na floresta escura, na imagem de meu pequeno irmão de longos fios castanhos deitado, encolhido, no chão salpicado de neve, completamente entregue aos perigos da noite e aos seus terríveis pesadelos.

Disse a minha esposa, logo quando ela despertou, e eu sabia que ela não iria aprovar e que não ignorava o fato que passara a noite acordado pensando em outra pessoa enquanto ela estava em meus braços, que iria para a floresta em busca do meu irmão.

Vi seus olhos encherem-se de raiva, porém ela se controlou, apenas fez questão de demonstrar seu ódio de forma indireta, no entanto nenhuma mulher iria me intimidar, muito menos ficar entre mim e meu irmão.

Saí do castelo sem permissão de meu pai e cavalguei rumo à floresta. Não direi que eu era um tipo de príncipe encantado indo resgatar seu amor. Eu era apenas um adúltero arriscando a própria vida para salvar a pessoa amada, no meu caso o meu irmão, enquanto deixava minha esposa, ciente do que ocorria, para trás.

Encontrei-o apenas quando o sol estava se pondo, ele estava ferido e um dos cães estava morto. O corpo dilacerado do animal me deixava claro que meu irmão realmente havia lutado com as feras.

Aproximei-me de seu corpo encolhido contra uma árvore e só então reparei na gravidade da ferida. Um movimento brusco que fiz assustou o outro cão que protegia seu dono e fez com que ele avançasse contra mim latindo.

Duo abriu seus olhos assustados e demorou, o que me pareceu séculos, para reconhecer a minha figura.

- Quieto cão.

O grande animal afastou-se lentamente de mim e deitou-se ao lado de seu dono. Ajoelhei-me a sua frente e toquei-lhe o rosto.

- O que aconteceu, Duo?

- Eles eram muitos.

Seu sorriso tolo e sua voz fraca que faziam duvidar de sua noção de realidade. Já estava escurecendo e eu não podia levá-lo pela floresta até o castelo. Sentei-me ao seu lado, encostando-me na mesma árvore que ele, e o puxei contra meu corpo. Acomodando-o entre minhas pernas.

O abracei temeroso e durante toda a noite desejei que ele fosse forte o bastante para sobreviver até o dia seguinte.

Logo quando o céu tornou-se púrpura, levantei-me do chão e levei-o comigo em meu cavalo até o castelo. Em momento algum o grande cão que o protegeu o tempo todo em que Duo esteve na floresta nos deixou. Ele corria incansavelmente atrás de meu veloz cavalo.

Chegamos ou castelo pouco depois que uma terrível chuva começara a cair e eu subi as escadarias do castelo carregando meu irmão até chegar ao seu quarto.

Infelizmente minha esposa me encontrou nas escadarias e começou a gritar, furiosa, por eu não ter voltado à noite. Empurrei-a, sem nenhuma delicadeza, e continuei meu caminho. Deitei Duo em sua cama no exato momento em que Trowa, atraído pelos gritos, entrou no quarto.

Relena continuava ao meu lado, gritando comigo, enquanto Trowa começava a me ajudar a tirar a roupa molhada de meu irmão.

- O que houve, Heero?

- Encontrei-o na floresta, tudo o que ele me disse é que eram muitos os lobos.

Pude ver no rosto de meu irmão mais velho a mesma expressão de choque que eu tinha. Naquele momento eu soube que havia falhado, Duo não seria alguém de quem eu, futuramente, teria orgulho, até porque eu já me orgulhava dele. Meu irmão não chegaria a ser um homem.

Ele havia sido mordido por alguns lobos e muito me surpreendia ele ainda estar vivo. Minha esposa não estava no quarto quando vimos as profundas marcas na pele de Duo, ela saíra revoltada pouco depois da chegada de Trowa.

Limpamos o sangue e a sujeira que estava no corpo ferido, em seguida o vestimos. Dormi no quarto de meu irmão, ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. Chamem-me de idiota, eu amo meu irmão e o queria comigo, Duo é a única pessoa que amo, o único que demonstrou amor por mim.

Quando eu lembro de seu rosto adormecido, sinto é que ele é, na verdade, meu único parente. Eu realmente sinto que temos o mesmo sangue, que ele pode realmente me ver como sou.

No entanto ele estava morrendo e tudo o que podia fazer era permanecer com ele, a contragosto de Relena, e rezar, para um Deus, o qual duvidava que me escutasse.

Ainda era fim de noite quando acordei assustado com o grito e o estrondo que invadiram a noite. O corpo de Duo estremeceu com o susto e vi, aliviado, seus olhos violetas me fitarem amedrontados.

- O que foi isso, irmão?

- Não sei, Duo.

Hesitei, durante um tempo, em soltar sua mão, como se fosse perdê-lo para sempre, porém o soltei e aproximei-me da janela.

O sol estava começando a surgir no horizonte e o céu possuía um tom de azul inigualável em sua perfeição. A pouca claridade me permitiu visualizar o que gerara a batida.

Vi o corpo ensangüentado e em uma posição humanamente impossível caído nas pedras que ficavam ao redor do castelo. Logo o reconheci como sendo o de WuFei, o camponês com quem meu pai mantivera um relacionamento.

Lembrei-me nesse instante das cruéis palavras de meu irmão mais velho, meu pai não poderia esconder para sempre do rapaz a verdade, e seu corpo espatifado na base de nossa moradia me levou a crer que ele havia descoberto que eu, Duo e Trowa tínhamos algo em comum com ele. Acredito que ele não aceitou muito bem o fato que Treize sabia ser seu pai, o pai de seu próprio amante.

Voltei para perto de meu irmão e lhe sorri amavelmente.

- Não foi nada, Duo.

- E o barulho?

- Não foi nada importante, volte a dormir, você precisa se recuperar.

Lentamente seus olhos se fecharam e eu permaneci ali, apenas observando-o dormir. Vendo sua vida esvaí-se lentamente de seu corpo durante seu sono.

Logo quando o sol surgiu no horizonte, invadindo o quarto com luz, Trowa me chamou. Acordei levemente atordoado, sentindo meu corpo urrar de dor pela noite quase não dormida.

- Treize o está chamando, Heero.

- O que ele quer?

- Dizer que está, finalmente, morrendo.

Falou sem o menor interesse, demonstrando claramente que não lhe fazia diferença. Não fazia diferença para nenhum de nós três.

Apertei levemente a mão de meu irmão, ele estava pálido e fraco, cada vez mais seu corpo perdia calor, talvez não permanecesse vivo para ver o sol nascer novamente.

- Que ele morra, não me importo.

Não desejava deixar meu amado Duo sozinho em seus, possivelmente, últimos momentos de vida, apenas para ver aquele desgraçado que nos condenou a essa vida miserável e que, por fim, permitiu que meu pequeno irmão fosse caçar, ele sabia que o filho mais novo não tinha condições para isso, mesmo assim permitiu.

Estava convicto dessa minha decisão quando senti o sutil movimento da mão presa à minha. Olhei para seu rosto cansado, vi seus olhos violetas, outrora tão radiantes e curiosos, derrotados e sem vida cercados por profundas olheiras roxas.

- Atenda o seu ultimo pedido, ele é nosso pai, vá Heero.

- Duo... Eu não posso deixar-o agora, não agora.

- Vá, Heero. Por mim. Não me acontecerá nada, prometo.

Lentamente seus olhos claros fecharam e sua doce boca curvou-se em um sorriso. Isso me desarmou completamente. Como eu poderia lhe negar algo?

Acariciei seu rosto e parti, segui rapidamente Trowa através dos longos corredores. Aquele velho castelo jamais me pareceu tão grande, isso me irritava, quanto menor fosse o caminho, mais cedo voltaria para meu irmão caçula.

Entrei sozinho no quarto do homem que mandara me chamar. Vi-o deitado em uma grande cama coberta por lençóis brancos, em seus dedos havia muitos anéis de ouro e pedras preciosas. O cômodo estava escuro e sombrio, igual à personalidade de seu dono, não demorei a notar que era o único que respirava naquele ambiente.

Dei as costas à cama e deixei o quarto onde meu pai estava morto. Não me sentia abalado, apenas temia voltar e encontrar Duo em um estado semelhante ao de nosso pai.

Não encontrei Trowa durante o trajeto e só iria estranhar isso quando já fosse tarde.

Entrei, afobado, do quarto do mais novo de nós. Seus olhos estavam abertos e sua expressão era de plena felicidade. Ao me ver, Relena, levantou-se do banco ao lado da cama e se retirou, sem olhar em meus olhos um único segundo.

Sorri ao ver meu irmão consciente e ao vê-lo sorrir alegremente em minha direção me estendendo seus braços acreditei que ele iria sobreviver, continuar comigo.

- Abrace-me, irmão.

Meu sorriso desapareceu quando seus braços caíram sobre a cama, ele não tinha forças para mantê-los estendidos para mim.

Caminhei lentamente e o puxei levemente contra meu corpo, abraçando-o cuidadosamente, porém com firmeza.

Senti seu corpo estremecer contra o meu e ter um violento espasmo, porém só o soltei quando senti o sangue viscoso que manchava o lençol.

Puxei rapidamente o pano e vi o punhal que ele enterrara no próprio corpo fazendo uso de meu abraço para isso. Olhei-o assustado, minha visão se tornava turva, porém eu conseguia ver o sorriso satisfeito em sua face repleta de dor.

- Não chore, Heero. Eu apenas adiantei as coisas. Deus irá entender e não nos castigará.

Senti vontade de matá-lo, de machucá-lo tanto quanto eu me sentia ferido, traído.Porém não era necessário, ele quase não era capaz de manter os próprios olhos abertos.

Sua mão tocou-me levemente o rosto e depois caiu, novamente, de forma pesada.

- Eu fiz o certo, Hee. Perdoe-me. Eu não suportaria mais.

Fitei sua face risonha e lhe afaguei os fios castanhos claros. Sorri mesmo estando com o rosto banhado de lágrimas.

- Não há o que perdoar, irmãozinho. Eu o amo. Não se preocupe, Deus jamais lhe condenará, pois você não tem culpa de nada.

Mesmo após sua morte, fiquei abraçado ao seu corpo frio, tendo minhas lágrimas como única companhia.

Entre soluços desesperados, fruto de meu pranto, eu entendi o meu irmão. Sua lógica quanto a Deus. Ele me fizera suicidá-lo. Duo não tinha forças para tirar sua vida, e eu não o faria por ele, e ele sabia. Através de meu abraço eu o matei, no entanto fora ele quem segurava a arma.

Pensei enquanto chorava, tentando incessantemente descobrir o que estava errado. Por fim culpei Relena. Ela, provavelmente, dera o punhal para Duo.

Não parecia lógico, no entanto ela tinha a chance e o motivo.

Levantei-me furioso e deixei o corpo morto sozinho sem nenhum remorso. A vingança me parecia mais importante.

Encontrei a menina loira eu meu quarto, sentada na cama. Ela me olhou confusa enquanto eu avançava sobre si.

Relena não tentou liberta-se de minhas mãos enquanto eu a estrangulava e, de certa forma, isso me fez crer que ela realmente "matara" Duo.

Mesmo após seu corpo parar completamente, eu continuei a apertar seu pescoço. E apenas dei-me conta do que fizera quanto ouvi Trowa invadir o quarto onde eu estava.

Eu era igual ao meu pai. Eu o desprezara tanto, o repugnara tanto, e no fim eu me tornara ele. Eu matei minha esposa em nome de meu amante. Talvez eu fosse pior que ele. Eu fizera meu próprio irmão meu amante por não saber outra forma de amá-lo.

Olhei desesperado para meu irmão mais velho, buscando nele conforto e segurança, algo que eu sabia que jamais receberia dele.

Trowa me olhou de forma impassível, com um leve sorriso em seu rosto, e começou a andar em minha direção. Afastei-me, da menina morta, repentinamente assustado, como se jamais tivesse visto um cadáver.

Ele sorriu abertamente enquanto acariciava o rosto morbidamente pálido da minha esposa.

- Isso me leva a crer que você a culpou pela morte de nosso irmão.

Olhei-o confuso e ele sorriu ainda mais.

- Fiz o que era certo, Heero. Duo teria uma morte lenta e dolorosa, por isso lhe dei uma arma para que pudesse decidir o que faria, ele fez a escolha dele.

Senti a raiva voltar violentamente, porém o remorso a domava com perfeição. Não fiz nada contra meu irmão, ele merecia morrer, morrer para pagar tudo o que ele fez a mim, ao meu irmão, por me deixar matar Relena, por me usar, por ter recebido atenção de meu pai, enquanto este mal sabia o meu nome.

No entanto eu também merecia morrer. Pagar todos os meus crimes. Morrer para nunca mais machucar alguém, por nunca ter realmente me arrependido de nada.

Por isso não o ataquei, não tentei machucá-lo. Não era ele quem eu odiava, não era minha mãe, meu pai muito menos Relena, eu me odiava acima de tudo e todos.

E este é o motivo pelo qual estou parado na beirada da torre mais alto do castelo, olhando para as pedras que me chamavam sedutoramente.

Admito que me julguei a pessoa mais consciente desse castelo e agora, que descubro que Trowa, que sempre me pareceu tão fora da realidade quanto Duo, tinha mais noção de tudo que acontecia a sua volta que eu, me pergunto se em algum momento estive realmente consciente ou se apenas acreditava nisso.

Talvez Deus me perdoe, ou talvez ele me julgue culpado e me jogue no mais fundo inferno. Não me fez diferença, eu mereço isso. Mereço ser condenado por não acreditar Nele, talvez se não tivesse perdido todos os meus valores, talvez se tivesse sido amado por minha mãe, talvez se não tivesse me deitado com Trowa. Eu era culpado e tinha que morrer.

Essa idéia persistia em minha mente, embora minha falta de valores me dissesse que não havia nada errado comigo, que não deveria me matar, que não faria a menor diferença, que não sinto realmente pena de mim.

Tudo o que eu desejo, no entanto, é que tudo pare, eu já não suporto aquelas duas vozes urrando idéias tão contrastantes.

Não sinto pena de mim, muito menos me arrependo de tudo o que fiz, sou uma pessoa direta, sem valores ou crenças, não posso viver sem ter a alegria de meu irmão caçula iluminando tudo a sua volta, não quero viver sem ter um objetivo, sem ter alguém para me orgulhar, me nego a ser igual a minha mãe e me recuso voltar a duvidar de tudo isso e tentar sentir pena e me arrepender do que fiz.

Sou culpado, amo minha culpa e não me repudio disso, por isso me atiro dessa torre. Para nunca mais falhar em ser o que sou, por amar o que sou, e não lamentar a perda do único que viu algo de bom em mim, quando nem eu mesmo sou capaz de ver.

Meu nome é Heero, não lamento por nada, e existe apenas uma coisa que posso dizer para encerrar esse conto de fada, e não é "viveram felizes para sempre".

Entrego-me a crueldade das duras pedras da base desse lar tão "feliz" onde cresci e ninguém jamais irá lamentar por mim.

Fim.

-- Notas da autora—

E esse é o fim!

Um texto triste, admito. Me deu, em certo momento, vontade de torná-los meio irmãos e escrever um final feliz... mas não... assim é muito melhor!

Bem... espero que tenha agradado vocês, espero comentários.

Gostaria de agradecer a Julia, a Lila, a Ilía, a Karin Kamya, a Anna Yuy Maxwell e a Hina por mandarem comentários e me incentivarem, espero que tenham gostado do fim!

Beijos, Isis McDragon.


End file.
